Catnapped
General information= Catnapped is episode 12a of Season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary Rudie opens a Cat Cafe owned by HJ5 and uses experimental voice chips to give cats the ability to speak English. When Moods Meow acquires one of the voice chips, he announces his plan for world domination. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie *R.O.D. Major *General Nofun *Commander Bo-ring *Moods Meow Minor Plot Quotes Baby: It's like they took all my nicest dreams and mixed them in a basketful of gumdrops. Trivia *Moods Meow references The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy with the line: "So long and thanks for all the fishy treats". |-| Gallery= Screenshots CatCafe01CN.png|The Cat Cafe. GwhyNoTicketsCN.png|G asking Rudie why he didn’t buy them tickets in advance. RsurpriseTicketsCN.png|Rudie surprising HJ5 with tickets! MwhyWait2Hours.png|Music is annoyed with Rudie for making them wait two hours in the queue unnecessarily. MusicLikesCCCN.png|Music likes the Cat Cafe. BwhoOwnsCN.png|Baby wondering who owns the Cat Cafe. RudieSurprisingBabyCN.png|Rudie with ownership contract RHJ5CatCafeCN.png|showing that HJ5 own the Cat Cafe. SurprisedHJ502CN.png|HJ5 are surprised to find out they own the Cat Cafe. CCNewOffice01CN.png|HJ5 inspecting their new office. GwhyCCCN.png|G wants to know why Rudie got them a Cat Cafe. BabyLikesCCCN.png|Baby really likes the Cat Cafe. HJ5cwSurprisedCN.png|HJ5 are surprised to find out all their employees are cats. SpareVoiceChipsCN.png|Rudie used these voice chips to give the cats the ability to speak. SuspicousLoveCN.png|Love recognises the voice chips DefectiveVoiceChipsCN.png|because they didn’t pass quality control testing. TCorderTakeCN.png|May I take your order? TCwaiterSpecialsCN.png|Turqoise Cat listing today’s specials. OCwaiterCN.png|Orange Cat serving Music and Angel. GlpCN.png|G has a laser pointer FollowTheSpotCN.png|and she can’t resist playing the follow the spot game with the white cat. GhappyExcitedCN.png|G is really happy about their new restaurant. MM01CN.png|Moods Meow being sneaky, if it wasn’t for the security cameras. AsurprisedThinkingCN.png|Angel is surprised to see villains, Music is just angry. GnotWelcomingCN.png|G doesn’t want General No-Fun and Commander Bo-Ring in their restaurant. SuspiciousMusicCN.png|Music is suspicious, and still angry. LwhyHere02CN.png|Why would you come to a restaurant owned by us for dinner? MGconfused01CN.png|Music and G confused there is no evil plot. GNFnoEvilTodayCN.png|No evil on the schedule today, just fine dining. MMiAmHereCN.png|I am here, I can talk MMevilPlotCN.png|and I have an evil plot for all of you! GquestioningCNRcn.png|G asking if General No-Fun planned his cat becoming a mastermind villian. GNRnotMyPlotCN.png|This is all his evil plot. MMplotComponentsCN.png|Moods Meow listing what he needs for his evil plot. MGGNFpc01CN.png|Music and G are not happy about Moods Meow having an evil plot so quickly. AMglaringMMcn.png|Angel and Music have a plan for dealing with Moods Meow. MMdistractedCN.png|Angel distracting Moods Meow AdistractionQuestion02CN.png|with a question MMnoSeeSneakyMusicCN.png|while Music sneaks past. MusicSneakPast01CN.png|Music has gotten behind Moods Meow and he didn’t notice her. SecretPlanEavesdroppingCN.png|Love, Baby and G eavesdropping on the not-so-secret plot. MusicCatchMMcn.png|Music grabbing Moods Meow. MusicHasVCcollarCN.png|One catfight later, Music has his voice chip collar. GNFhasVCcollarCN.png|The voice chip collar was thrown to Rudie, but General No-Fun is better at catching interception! AngelWantsVCcollarCN.png|Angel asking General No-Fun for the voice chip collar VCcollarForMMcn.png|and he ignores her to give it back to Moods Meow. GskypointingCN.png|We have to stop those cats! Lskypointing02CN.png|They’re going to turn more cats into their army! GMArg02CN.png|G, Music and Angel hanging onto the catblimp mooring rope. GhasVCcollarCN.png|G confiscated Moods Meow’s voice chip collar and this, he’s not getting it back. BabyWithCatsCN.png|Baby being hugged by cats. MoreConfisicatedVCcollarsCN.png|More confiscated voice chip collars. GNFMMcn.png| MMevilSmirkingCN.png|MM smirking. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2